Chloe & Derek
by HarleyPwnage
Summary: Because waking up in the boys bathroom in the love of your life's arms can lead to some serious consequences. Chlerek fluffy one-shot!


**Hope you enjoy! This is my first Fan-Fic ever.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

I felt fingers gripping my shoulders, and I sat up quickly.

"You're awake," Derek whispered.

"I-I-I- Yeah." I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you okay now?" Derek asked curiously while studying my face.

"I guess," I mumbled quietly. I couldn't remember what happened. Pain... And a ghost?

"I can't remember anything," I told him honestly. Derek was the only person I could be truthful with around this psychotic place.

"Well, I don't really know either. I heard noises in the hall and I open my door to find you curled up tightly in a ball, with your nails digging into your head. I tried to help," Derek pointed at a ghastly bite-mark on his hand. "but got this," He said with a grunt.

I didn't know what to tell him. Admit I was crazy and saw ghosts all the time? No way. I couldn't lose the only sane person I knew around here.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I had a horrible nightmare."

"…Liar," was all he said before leaving the bathroom. Naturally, I couldn't let him leave on these terms. I quickly grabbed his injured arm.

"Sit down," I commanded. Derek looked at me skeptically for a moment before he obeyed.

"I'm listening." He said after a minute.

"…I don't know where to begin. It's a long story,"

"Then it'll have to wait. You're currently in the boy's bathroom if you didn't notice. I'm pretty sure the nurses won't like that. It's early enough so no-one will know you were out of bed. I don't know what to do about those cuts though…"

"It's okay," I told him silently. "I was supposed to arrive here earlier, but I had a… meltdown last night, and had to let the gashes heal. They'll know this is normal behavior for me." I stood to leave, but Derek grabbed my arm this time.

"This happens all the time?" He asked carefully through his teeth, his eyes calculating. "Yes." I spat the word bitterly at him. "I am fucking crazy after all." It was the last thing I said to him before turning and stalking off, leaving him behind.

I felt awful the entire morning while ignoring the nurses, as usual. Chelsea was shooed from our room, while I sat there bored waiting for the counselor. I knew Derek would be furious at me, and I wasn't ready to deal with that. The counselor finally arrived after a 15 minute wait.

"Chloe, good to see you again," Were the first words out of Dr. Brown's mouth. I hated Dr. Brown. I missed David. He always helped me. Derek was my new David. Yet I didn't always think of him like that, they were two different people. They liked different things, but they both made me feel calm somehow. My stuttering was at a minimum when I talked to them. With anyone else, including Dr. Brown, my stuttering was unbelievably horrible.

"Not talking again I see Chloe. You know I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." The same crap she spat at me last time. There was no way I would ever talk to anyone here, other than Derek of course. Even then, I rarely talked. With so many people around, it was difficult to be alone with him. Away from kids who were annoying. And crazy. Like me.

"Chloe, I can't help you get better, if I don't know the problem. Please Chloe? Anything you share with me is confidential. It will never be repeated for anyone else to hear." I glared at Dr. Brown as I walked out of the room. I walked down the long hallway to the stairs, only to remember Derek. He'd be angry with me. I was trapped. Deal with Dr. Brown, or Derek? I automatically chose Derek, and started to descend the staircase. I immediately saw Derek alone in the T.V. room. I strode over to talk to him, trying not to loose my nerve. I flung the door open, and plunked down next to Derek on the couch. If anyone looked in, they would only see the back of mine and Derek's heads. They wouldn't be able to tell I was talking, or giving Derek something.

"Here."

"What's this?" Derek asked confused.

"My file. It'll help you understand what I'm going to explain later. Don't let the nurses see it, or they'll take it away, pulling the privacy bullshit on you. Meet me down here at 2:30 AM tonight." I got up and started walking away.

"Wait." Derek grabbed my arm.

"W-w-w-w-" I looked up to see Olivia opening the door in front of me. I knew I'd never be able to get the words out now. I gave Derek a thumbs-up, telling him our meeting was still on. He dropped my arm, and let me go grab my breakfast.

"Chloe, what happened to your face?" I ignored Chelsea's question. As usual. Chelsea gave up, and moved to a different table to talk to someone else. I wasn't feeling hungry at all. I knew Derek was always asking for more food. I looked towards the T.V. room, and saw him still sitting on the couch. I picked up my tray, and walked over to him. I –once again- sat down beside Derek. I handed him my tray.

"Peace offering?"

"Not hungry," I corrected.

"Thanks," Derek mumbled, before inhaling his food.

"I-I-I-I-" I mumbled a growl, and turned to see Olivia –once again- entering the T.V. room. She sat across from me, and just openly stared at me. I glared back.

"You know, as hard as I try, you don't make sense Chloe Saunders. I can always tell what might be troubling someone, yet you are a complete mystery. I wonder why." Olivia leaned closer towards me. I held my ground, glaring at her. I won.

"You're truly a mystery Chloe, I'd like to figure you out one day." Olivia said while leaving the room.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled to Derek once Olivia was gone.

"I know," was all he said. We sat in silence for a good 5 minutes, before Derek stood up, taking his dishes to the kitchen. I knew Derek was still pissed at me. I don't blame him. I just didn't know how to apologize properly. I even considered asking Dr. Brown, but just the thought turned my stomach. Instead, I tried to remember everything that had happened last night. I had seen a ghost for sure. He must have put a curse on me. My head was hurting, and I remembered grabbing my face. Something went over my mouth, and I bit down onto it. Pretty hard. I was sure it was Derek's hand now. Once he returned I would ask about it. The memory of last night began to slowly come back, until I found it unbelievable. Derek had held me, trying to help me, while I was hurting him. He must have scratches all up his back from my nails. He only showed me the bite on his hand. He was trying to protect me from what I had done. I knew I had to do more than just apologize. I had to make it up to him somehow. I turned to see if Derek was coming back yet. He wasn't. I snuck off to the girls' bathroom to get help from a good friend.

The nurses were pretty lousy at hiding items we weren't supposed to have. For example, a cell phone. I dialed David's number.

"Chloe? Is that really you?"

"Y-y-y-y-" Clearly someone was by the bathroom.

"Someone close by? I'll do the talking then. 1 tap for yes, 2 taps for no." I could always count on David to help me out.

"Do you need help with something?" I tapped the phone once.

"Talking to someone?" 1 tap.

"Counselor problems?" 2 taps.

"Talking to someone else there?" 1 tap.

"Actually talking? With no stuttering?!" 1 tap.

"Chloe that's amazing! I never thought you'd find someone else to talk to!"

"He's currently pissed at me."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Well, what'd you do? I can try my best to help." Although I'd known David a lot longer than Derek, I felt I could trust my 'crazy' problems with Derek better. Seeing as how he's also 'crazy'.

"I hurt him. By accident. Really badly."

"Chloe…"

"By accident. I swear. Nothing to do with my fists. It has to do with my… problem."

"I see. Well, if you hurt him by accident, try apologizing."

"I did."

"And how'd that go?"

"Still pissed off."

"Are you sure? Did he accept it at least? Or storm off?"

"H-h-h-h-" I growled into the phone.

"Calm down Chloe, getting angry isn't going to help." I did my breathing exercises I learned from Mom.

"He said he knew I was sorry, and walked off to wash his dishes."

"And you know he's still mad?"

"Yes. He doesn't forgive easily."

"People-watching again, Chloe?"

"Shut up."

"If you hurt him physically, offer to help put band-aids on his wounds? Sorry Chloe, that's all I've got right now. I'm kind of busy with something else. When can I call back?"

"2:30 AM tonight. I'm going to tell Derek a long story. You should hear it too."

"Won't you get in trouble?" My silence gave David his answer.

"Chloe! This is no time to be a rebel! I'm not calling at that time. I don't want you in trouble."

"I'm calling you then," I mumbled into the phone before hanging up. I knew David had a right to know more about me, as much as Derek did.

I sat up in my bed, unable to sleep. Derek had held me, trying to help, and what does he get in return? A bitten hand, and his back used like a cat's scratching post. I checked my alarm clock. It was only 1:30. I decided to go wait downstairs. I quietly crept down the stairs, and sat in the T.V. room once again. I wondered if Derek would show at all. My question was answered when I heard the floorboards creaking. I knew it wasn't 2:30 yet, so I hid behind the couch. Derek, without looking around, immediately walked over to the T.V. room where I was hiding.

"Trying to get out of talking to me?" Derek snapped.

"N-n-n-n-"

"Calm down. I'm sorry."

"I-I-I'm sorry too." I remembered David, and pulled out my cell phone.

"They let you keep your cell phone?"

"I stole it back," I mumbled. "I'm going to call a good friend of mine," I told Derek before I dialed David's number. The phone rang 3 times before David finally picked up.

"Chloe? Is something wrong?"

"No, you idiot. I told you I was calling tonight."

"Oh, right," David replied, embarrassed. I walked closer to Derek and held the phone in between us.

"David, meet Derek. Derek, meet David."

"Its nice meeting you Derek, but can you ask Chloe what the heck she thinks she's doing? She clearly isn't going to listen to me."

"What makes you think she'll listen any better to me?" Derek wondered.

"Well, she… Never mind." That was another thing I could trust David with. Keeping private matters just that. Private_._

"We're getting off track. Derek, you read my file right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. David, you read my file as well right?"

"Against my will, but yes. I did."

"Good. We're all on the same page. Litterally. What I'm about to tell you will confirm that I am , without a doubt, actually crazy. Everyone listen up, I'm not repeating anything." I explained to Derek and David about me always seeing ghosts, being able to feel the presence of anyone, and the horrible pain I got from staring ghosts in the eyes.

"So last night, you wandered onto the boys' side to find a ghost that you felt the presence of, and then he put that curse on you?"

"Yes."

"You're not crazy," Derek mumbled.

"Oh? Explain to me how I'm not crazy," I snapped at Derek.

"Chloe, calm down. Hear him out. He may have a good reason to think you're not crazy," David said, trying to calm me down.

"Well?" I prompted.

"You're a necromancer."

"A ne- what?"

"Necromancer," Derek repeated.

"And what the hell is a Necromancer?" I growled at him. David was the one to answer.

"A necromancer is someone who can speak to the dead, and raise the dead if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Derek asked.

"Myths, legends, old stories my family passes on." I had enough of this. Mocking a crazy person. How nice of them.

"All right, I've heard enough. You guys obviously don't take me seriously. I'm going back to bed." Derek grabbed my arm before I could move.

"Chloe, I'm not mocking you. Try searching up the ghosts you see. I guarantee they're real people." I glared at Derek. He looked confident. Not lying.

"Fine," I growled at him. I moved to the computer desk, and decided to search up the ghost I most recently saw. Turns out an old school used to be built here, and had burned to the ground. Guess who burned with the school? My ghost friend.

"So the truth is out," I heard someone whisper behind me. I turned quickly to see the ghost standing behind the couch. Derek followed my gaze.

"Ghost?" Derek guessed.

"Chloe, are you seeing a ghost right now?" David asked, sounding worried.

"Hello Dan. Would you mind telling me why you did that to me last night? I would really appreciate it, if it didn't happen again." I took a couple of steps towards the ghost. No way was I backing down.

"You're different," were the only words the ghost spoke, before he started to drift away.

"Hey!" I called after him. "I'm not done with you yet! What the he-" Derek put his hand over my mouth. I didn't chomp on his hand this time. Derek whispered into my ear,

"Do you want to wake everyone in the middle of the night?" I pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"The ghost says I'm different, and then walked away. Or floated I guess, whatever." Derek turned his head sharply to the right, and then football tackled me to the ground.

"Be quiet. I hear someone," Derek whispered into my ear. I hung up my cell phone and turned it off. I knew David would understand. Derek held very still on top of me. I could feel his chest rising and lowering with every breath against my back. I tried looking around the corner of the couch, but Derek gripped me tighter.

"Derek, I'll sneak out and let them find me. I'll say I couldn't sleep, or something. You run back to your room, okay?"

"No," He mumbled at my ear. "The floorboards don't creak under your feet." I knew I couldn't argue with that, but I didn't want Derek to get in trouble after I called him down here.

"D-D-D-"

"Shh," was all Derek said, before we heard a cupboard open. I thought hard about my words, trying not to stutter at all.

"D-D-Derek. I-I-I can send out my friend to distract them." I called for Lauren quietly. She appeared in front of me, with a look of disgust on her face. I shook my head, telling her it's not what she thought it was. I pointed towards the kitchen and mouthed the word distract. She immediately understood, and made her way to the kitchen.

"D-D-Derek, follow me," was all I said, before scrambling out from underneath him." I saw Derek's eyes widen, as he grabbed my ankle.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" I looked back, and stared Derek in the face.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered. I wasn't sure was the answer would be.

"'Course," Derek grumbled.

"Then follow me," I mumbled. By this time, I saw Lauren opening the fridge. It was some kid in the kitchen who I didn't recognize, so I made a break for the girls' side, while Derek ran to the boys'. I waved a goodbye, and as I turned around I stopped dead in my tracks. Dan, my ghost friend, was blocking the stairs. I turned my head to avoid looking at his eyes. Someone touched my shoulders, and I jumped as I turned to see who. Derek had a look of worry in his eyes. He leaned down to my ear, and whispered "What's wrong?"

"G-g-g-g-"

"Ghost?" he guessed. I nodded.

"The same ghost who put a curse on you?" I nodded again. Derek cursed under his breath.

"Is he blocking the stairs?" I nodded once again, as someone let out a blood curdling scream. I looked past Derek to see the kid in the kitchen come running out.

"Ghost!" he was screaming. Thanks Lauren, I thought to myself. Derek grabbed me, and scooped me up, running up the stairs on the boys' side.

"D-D-D-D-" I growled at myself for not getting the words out.

"Shh," Derek said as he put his finger to my lips. He rounded the corner, and ran for the bathroom, and quietly as he could. Derek sat me on the counter, closed the door, and pressed his ear against the wall. I watched Derek listening for any suspicious sounds. I realized Derek didn't look so good. His eyes looked bloodshot. He was also sweating badly. I guessed at a fever and lack of sleep. Derek turned around, and sat down. I concentrated on what I wanted to say. "Derek, you don't look so hot." Of course that's not how it came out.  
"D-D-D-"

"Calm down," Derek whispered. I couldn't calm down. I could feel the presence of more than one person on the other side of the door. The feeling everyone gave me kept me on edge, other than Derek of course.

Something hot fell down my cheek, but before I could figure out what it was, I was staring at a chest. I looked up to see an unexplainable look on Derek's face.

"Chloe, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I-I-I-" Was all I said, before reaching out, and putting my arms around Derek. I felt him jump, but he didn't back away, or push me off. Slowly, I felt arms around wrap around my back. Derek pulled me off the counter, sat with his legs crossed, and pulled me in to his lap. I hugged him with all my might. I realized more tears were falling.

"Derek?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why am I crying?"

"I have no clue." We sat in silence for a while. I was listening to Derek breathe, feeling his chest rise, and fall. I felt a bump under my finger, and remembered last night.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" I stood up still in Derek's lap, leaned over him, and pulled his shirt up.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Derek asked. I stared at his back. It wasn't scratches like I had thought. Huge gashes ran up and down his back. There was no doubt they would leave scars.

"Chloe? Is something wrong?" More hot tears ran down my cheeks, and fell onto his back. He tried pulling me to sit down, but I had a vise grip on his shirt. Derek pulled his shirt off, but I still hung onto it, staring at the huge gashes on his back. He gently placed his hands on my shoulders, and forced me to sit in his lap.

"Please Chloe, what's wrong?"

"S-s-scars," I whimpered. Derek put his arms around me, and pulled me to his naked chest.

"Stop crying?" Derek asked. "I'm not angry." I didn't know why I was crying to begin with. Trying to stop was easier said than done. He kept his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"You've eased up," I mumbled softly into his naked chest. "Why?" Derek whispered into my ear, "Guess."

"Trying to make me feel better?"

"Am I?" He challenged. I turned my head up sharply to meet Derek's gaze. He flashed the biggest most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"You l-l-love me? A crazy girl?" My brain was having trouble processing this.

"You're not crazy." Derek replied, without missing a beat, with that beautiful smile still on his face. I didn't know what to say. Derek slowly leaned closer and closer to my face, until his lips gently pressed against mine. I sat there motionless in his lap, with his arms around me, and his lips against mine. I didn't know what to do, how to act. I pulled back, and gazed wide-eyed into Derek's eyes. I'd never seen Derek looking so happy. I slowly put my arms around his naked chest, and hugged him as tight as I could.

"I-I-I-I don't know what to do," I whispered into his very naked chest. "I-I-I-I'm scared of making a m-m-mistake." Derek gently lay his cheek on top of my head. I concentrated on Derek's breathing, until there was a loud bang at the door.

"Who's in there?" Someone barked.

"Me, Derek. Sorry, I'll be out in a minute," Derek replied quickly. I let go of Derek and stood up. I must have had the biggest, stupid looking grin on my face, to make Derek laugh as hard as he did.

* * *

**Thank-you and please review. (:**


End file.
